


Недоучка

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Тревора на него нет





	Недоучка

Через три дня после того, как пропал Драко Малфой, профессор Макгонагалл раздала всем ученикам очки – Гарри был просто счастлив, одних ему явно не хватало – которые позволяли видеть истинную сущность вещей, и велела смотреть в оба.  
\- У него в комнате нашли книги из Запретной секции, по анимагии, - сделав страшные глаза, зашептала Гермиона. – Профессор Макгонагалл считает, что он не до конца освоил обратное превращение и застрял в анимагической форме.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы видел хорьков на этой неделе, - пробурчал Рон и сунул в рот ложку картофельного пюре.  
\- Наверное, это кто-то очень маленький, - предположил Гарри, наливая себе тыквенного сока.  
\- Угу, крыса, как Петтигрю. Ай! – Рон подскочил на скамье, когда локоть Гермионы больно ткнулся ему под ребра.   
\- Или еще меньше, - задумчиво проговорил Гарри, встал и выбежал из Большого Зала, толком не позавтракав.  
Рон и Гермиона переглянулись и, подхватив сумки, припустили следом.  
Гарри обнаружился в гостиной, навис над столом со своим недописанным свитком по зельям, обеими руками пристраивая на нос истинносущные очки.  
Посередине, словно обессилев, лежала бледная моль. Перемазанные чернилами лапки вяло подергивались над одной из вершин огромной кривой «М», которой здесь точно не было раньше.  
\- Вот откуда у тебя дырки в свитере, - сказала Гермиона. – Прости, Рон, я была не права.  
\- Тревора на него нет, - рявкнул Рон, и моль, моментально взбодрившись, спряталась за чернильницу.   
\- М-моль…фой, сволочь! – Гарри в ужасе уставился на испещренную крошечными точками работу. – Теперь переписывать!


End file.
